No Digas Adiós
by Songfic.Maniak
Summary: Yaoi Milo&Camus. La historia se centra tras las batallas. Nuestros dos protagonistas parecen llevar una vida envidiable hasta que una enfermedad llega a poner a prueba su relación.


Yaoi Milo&Camus.

Aquí pasando por este espacio en una madrugada ociosa recordé que hace tiempo abrí una cuenta. Esta historia la escribí hace poco y la traigo para compartirla con la comunidad. Por cierto, está inspirada en la canción "Heridas de Amor" de Ricardo Montaner. Gracias a quien lo lea, a quien comente el doble de gracias y a quien me arroje un beso al aire un agradecimiento fantasmal porque… 'aunque el aire no sepa que ocurre el viento te arrastrará' (Héroes del Silencio).

'No digas adiós'

Escrito por Songfic Maniak

Milo se encontraba en la estación del tren subterráneo que siempre lo llevaba al trabajo. Era la época de invierno y hacía mucho frío. Se subió la cremallera de la chamarra y se acurrucó más en la esquina desde donde lo esperaba. Su mente estaba en otra parte. Se había quedado allá atrás, en el departamento que compartían desde hacía ya casi cinco años con Camus. Esa mañana había sido como cualquier otra. Lo que diferenciaba esa mañana de las muchas otras era que Milo había decidido no volver ya más.

No se detendría en la parada para llegar a su trabajo sino en la de parada de autobuses. Se iría lejos para no regresar. No estaba dispuesto a volver a ver a Camus nunca más. No lo soportaría.

El primer tren apareció. A esa hora poca gente salió y entró. Milo consideró que había llegado muy pronto y decidió esperar el siguiente. Chasqueó la boca cuando recordó su automóvil convertible el cual hubiera anhelado usar para huir en lugar de tener que tomar un autobús, pero si así lo hubiera hecho Camus hubiera sospechado.

Esa mañana escuchó el despertador y se levantó ya sin renegar como lo hubiera hecho un año antes. Se había acostumbrado ya a levantarse a la misma hora, a despertar a Camus de forma suave. Este adormilado buscaba la mano de Milo para acariciarla y eso le recordaba lo mucho que amaba a ese extranjero que había osado ser tan perfecto. Tanto así que Milo decidió llevarlo a su cama como a todos los demás y luego de hacerle el amor decidió que Camus se quedaría en esa misma cama para siempre.

La mañana era fría porque en París había caído una nevada colosal la noche anterior. Milo maldecía cada vez que eso pasaba. Si por él hubiera sido, luego de las batallas y de su gloriosa resurrección hubiera pasado el resto de su larga y pacífica vida en Atenas, ¡pero no!, Camus y su refinamiento. Camus y su amor por las costumbres de su nación. Camus y su perfección. Milo nunca fue capaz de negarle nada y por eso ya eran cinco años de ser vecinos de la Torre Eiffel.

Jamás le había gustado la nieve. Y luego recordaba a Camus y todo lo que rodeaba a su persona: la armadura de Acuario y sus ataques de hielo, la displicencia en sus gestos, lo fría que siempre era el contacto con su piel al inicio, antes de que él aumentara la temperatura con sus caricias. Cuando Milo pensaba en esto esbozaba una sonrisa comprendido la contrariedad de detestar el frío y al mismo tiempo amar a Camus.

El protagonista de sus pensamientos le jaló del brazo para pedirle que se acercara. Así lo hizo y besó sus cabellos, luego Camus alcanzó tenuemente su mejilla y se alzó un poco para alcanzar sus labios. No fue un beso en sí, todavía no había fuerzas para eso, pero al recibir esa caricia Milo se estremeció bajo las sábanas porque el francés todavía lograba mover algo en sus adentros. Aunque luego el miedo se apoderó de él cuando sintió que aquellos labios, antes fríos, al contacto con los suyos le hubieran parecido cálidos. Extrañamente cálidos.

"No, ya no más, por favor", pensó encogiéndose al sentir la desesperación. No quería sentir el temor otra vez.

– ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Milo alzando el rostro de Camus para mirarlo a los ojos y para obligarlo a no mentirle.

Camus no respondió. Lo miró fijamente antes de incorporarse. Caminó hacia el baño lentamente. Milo no quiso insistir. Camus estaba enfermo y por ende, era improbable que pudiera sentirse bien. Milo se sentía culpable al pensar que desde que se había enfermado algo dentro de él mismo se había roto. En el Santuario Camus siempre se mostraba fuerte, entero y casi pudo llegar a considerarlo invencible en apariencia. Sin embargo esos últimos meses había mostrado un lado débil, tan débil que Milo a momentos dudaba que fuera él en realidad.

A casi un año de no poder salir de la enfermedad Camus no era el único que lucía cansado, Milo también lo estaba. Cada día era más difícil lidiar con el sufrimiento y cada vez le resultaba más difícil recordar lo mucho que lo amaba, por lo mismo. Aún así, nunca quiso hablarle a Camus sobre lo que sentía, pensaba que él ya tenía suficientes problemas con las lesiones como para estarse preocupando por sus sentimientos.

En la estación, Milo recordó que a su llegada a París ambos sentían poder devorarse el mundo. Tenían estabilidad económica, un departamento elegante y cómodo en la Ribera Izquierda y se tenían el uno al otro. Para no aburrirse de tanta perfección, Milo había comenzado a trabajar como agente policiaco en la sección de investigación y Camus había conseguido un puesto en una biblioteca ubicada a unas cuadras de su departamento. Cada mañana al levantarse se saludaban con un beso corto antes de alistarse, desayunar e irse al trabajo. Milo tomaba el subterráneo para ahorrar tiempo y Camus se iba caminando. Él siempre era el primero en irse.

–Adiós, Milo –le había dicho el primer día de trabajo.

Milo recordaba perfectamente lo triste que las palabras e imagen completa de Camus al pie de la puerta de salida lo habían puesto. Se levantó enseguida, caminó con paso presuroso hasta él y tomó su rostro para besarlo lenta y delicadamente. Camus lo correspondió aunque le había parecido rara esa actitud. A pesar de no decir nada, cuando Milo se separó y se encontró con su mirada pudo ver el brillo de duda en ella.

–No digas adiós, Camus –le dijo.

Camus comprendió y mostró esa media sonrisa que enloquecía a su amante. Antes de marcharse ladeó su rostro y le besó el cuello y luego susurró a su oído: no, nunca.

Su vida era envidiable. Para las tres y media ambos estaban libres y quedaban de verse en algún sitio para comer. A veces preparaban algo en casa, otras veces pedían a domicilio. Y no había discusiones de ninguna manera. Trabajaban por gusto, hacían lo que querían, tenía lo que deseaban y se amaban las horas que les daba la gana.

Luego fue que ocurrió. Milo lo recordaba perfectamente. A principios de febrero de ese año Camus había comenzado con una ligera molestia en el brazo izquierdo.

Una noche Milo sintió un tirón de su cabello, despertó sobresaltado. Camus tenía la costumbre de enredar en su mano algunos de sus mechones y esa costumbre fue la que lo había salvado de morir ya que en lugar de dejar que el fallo cardiaco pasara por esa habitación silencioso y se llevara su alma sin que Milo siquiera pudiera notarlo, sus puños se crisparon y eso ocasionó aquel jalón que lo había alertado. No perdió el tiempo, le habló, lo sacudió pero Camus convulsionaba en la cama. Llamó a una ambulancia y mientras esperó a los socorristas siguió las instrucciones del asistente al teléfono para mantenerlo con vida. Afortunadamente lograron llevarlo a tiempo al hospital para salvarlo de la falla cardiaca que había sufrido.

Los doctores no se explicaban cómo alguien tan joven hubiera podido sufrir tal ataque, ni el mismo Milo lo consideraba justo tomando en cuenta todo lo que habían tenido que sufrir por la oportunidad de tener una vida sin más complicaciones. Esa noche en el hospital la pasó tomando innumerables tazas de café hasta que uno de los doctores le indicó, ya entrado el medio día del día siguiente, que podía pasar a ver a Camus.

Se apresuró a entrar. Sintió que algo en él se conmovía al verlo inconsciente entre sábanas blancas, con un cardiograma vigilando sus pulsaciones y la sonda inducida por su nariz. Se acercó más y se dio cuenta de lo extenuado que lucía. Ese día se enamoró mucho más de él y agradeció a los dioses el haberlo salvado una vez más. Se sentó en la cama, mirándolo de frente. Apoyó el rostro en su pecho y escuchó su corazón. Esos latidos lo hicieron llorar. Sí, Milo lloró de felicidad porque Camus estaba vivo.

–No lo hagas.

Se incorporó al momento y se pasó la mano por los ojos con una rapidez envidiable, aunque sabía que era inútil que Camus pasara desapercibido su llanto. Sus párpados estaban caídos y respiraba con algo de dificultad, aún así le sonrió. Una media sonrisa que conmovió de forma tal a Milo que sintió unas ganas insoportables de llorar otra vez, esta vez de honda tristeza.

–No lo hagas –repitió Camus viendo en los ojos de Milo el llanto próximo.

– ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó desviando la mirada, haciendo como sino entendiera a lo que Camus se refería.

–Llorar. No por mí, Milo.

– ¿Me pides que no llore después del susto que me pegaste? Te juro que si no estuvieras convaleciente te daría un buen golpe –bromeó Milo dirigiendo su mirada de nueva hacia él y Camus río apenas, más bien fue como un susurro que pareció llenarlo de vida y al mismo tiempo, cansarlo más –. ¿Cómo me pides que no llore por ti? Soy yo el que debe pedirte, ¡no! Más bien exigirte que no vuelvas a hacerme esto –. Agregó Milo tomando la mano de Camus en donde estaba la sonda.

Se agachó hasta besar su dorso y Camus aprovechó para girar su muñeca y acariciar la mejilla del Escorpión. Milo agradeció el gesto y cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por esa caricia.

–Te amo.

Alzó su rostro cuando escuchó a Camus. Le mostró una amplia sonrisa y besó brevemente sus labios para decirle, sin necesidad de palabras, lo mucho que él también lo amaba.

El diagnóstico de los doctores se mostró bastante positivo. Los estudios demostraban que la falla cardiaca había sido un caso aislado e inexplicable y que pronto lo darían de alta. Sin embargo un acto negligente de una enfermera que había abusado de Imatinib para bajar la Temperatura de Camus ocasionó que perdiera el conocimiento por casi tres semanas. Además de esto el medicamento había causado un efecto secundario y la fiebre había aumentado a tal grado que no hubo antitérmico efectivo que pudiera aliviarlo.

Noches enteras Milo en vela pasaba un paño de agua fría para buscar contrarrestar su sufrimiento, pero Camus no dejaba de respirar agitadamente, ni tampoco paraba de sollozar, de removerse por la incomodidad del calor y no faltó noche en la que, a causa de sus delirios, llamara mil y un veces a Milo. Eso le destrozaba el corazón.

–Aquí estoy, Camus –le decía acariciando su mejilla.

–Milo… Milo, por favor… por favor, Milo…

–Amor, escúchame… –le pedía sin comprender que Camus solo repetía su nombre entre sueños.

–Milo, no… no me dejes, Milo…Mi-Milo…

– ¡Aquí estoy, escúchame! –gritaba fuera de sí.

Lo acariciaba, besaba sus manos, sus cabellos, sus ojos, sus labios. Se sentía culpable porque Camus le suplicaba terminar con su dolor y él no podía hacer nada por él. Se encontraba dolido por estar ahí viéndolo sufrir y ser un inútil al no poder terminar con ese desconsuelo. Tenía esa costumbre de estarse enjugando las lágrimas con la mano y sin darse cuenta con su misma mano empapada en llanto tomaba el paño que pasaba por el rostro de Camus, así que cada noche se pasaba entre agua, lágrimas y sudor.

Cuando Camus despertó a la tercera semana Milo quiso llevárselo a casa de inmediato, pero los dolores articulares que aparecieron de la nada alargaron más su estancia en el hospital. Su estado había empeorado porque esas tres semanas con temperatura no habían ayudado a que se recuperara tras haber sufrido una falla cardiaca, al contrario, lo sufrido había debilitado su corazón lo que le hizo tener problemas con la falta de glóbulos rojos en la sangre. Fue tratado con Quinidina y Procainamida durante casi tres meses. Salió del hospital por propio pie y siguió con el tratamiento.

Y cuando todo parecía haber acabado, ¡el zarpazo apareció en su rostro! Y a Milo no le cupo la menor duda que los dioses se estaban burlando de ellos.

–Lupus.

Incluso antes de escucharlo de los labios del doctor Camus y Milo sospechaban el diagnóstico a causa de esa marca. La palabra _Lupus _es francesa, deviene de _Loup_ así se les llamaban a máscaras de carnaval que tenían forma de lobo. Llamaron así a la enfermedad por la marca similar a un rasguño que aparecía en el rostro de la mayoría de los pacientes. Camus no se había salvado del hiriente rasguño y Milo lamentaba ver como su rostro tan perfecto, tan único había sido atacado grosera e inesperadamente.

La Quinidina y Procainamida fueron las culpables, sin embargo la esperanza volvió a ellos cuando el doctor les explicó que era un muy extraño caso de lupus inducido por medicamentos, por lo que podía ser reversible ya que lo habían detectado a tiempo.

Camus siguió todas las indicaciones, pero pese a eso los siguientes meses fueron un tormento. ¡El lobo lo atacó con fiereza! Los dolores no lo dejaban ni moverse, sus jadeos atormentaban a Milo quien sentía morir de rabia al estar frente a un peligroso enemigo que le iba consumiendo las fuerzas a Camus, ¡un enemigo contra el que no podía luchar!

–Camie, tranquilo, pronto pasará, pronto saldrás de esto y todo quedará como un mal recuerdo –le repetía perdiendo sus dedos entre sus lacios cabellos.

Esos días en los que Camus lloraba de dolor. Días en los que temía cambiar de posición por el insoportable sufrimiento en su cuerpo. El cansancio se apoderaba de él, las lesiones en su piel fueron aumentando y Milo curaba con agua tibia cada una de esas magulladuras, pasaba las yemas de sus dedos por cada moretón, pidiéndoles a los dioses que tuvieran misericordia y evitaran que esos pudieran llegar a convertirse en heridas futuras.

–No me duele –dijo Camus alguna vez cuando se percató que Milo lo miraba con ese gesto serio y preocupado.

– ¡No, Camus, no digas esa estupidez! ¡No te lo permito! –había dicho furibundo sin poder aguantar ya más –. No necesito que me mientas en este momento, ¡no lo hagas! –le reclamó alzando los brazos y poniéndose de pie con toda la intención de salir de la habitación.

Se giró, pero antes de poder alejarse un paso más sintió que lo detenía del brazo. Se dio la vuelta y encontró a Camus encorvado por el dolor, mas su brazo estaba extendido y tenso. La mano que se había aferrado al brazo del Escorpión temblaba. El rostro agachado no le permitió a Milo ver el terrible gesto de dolor que Camus mostró cuando su cuerpo tan herido le reclamó el inesperado movimiento al haberse incorporado de esa forma brusca siendo que las lesiones habían evitado que pudiera levantarse de la cama durante semanas enteras.

–Quédate… –dijo en un susurro.

Milo se estremeció, cada parte de él, cada poro, cada célula fue movida ante tan frágil súplica. Se apresuró a llegar hasta su lado, se sentó frente a él, lo abrazó con mucho cuidado y Camus se aferró a su espalda. Ocultó su rostro en su pecho y lloró como Milo jamás lo había visto llorar.

–Quédate –volvió a repetir.

Todo el cuerpo de Milo tembló ante las convulsiones de Camus a causa del llanto. Sabía toda la carga emocional que pasaba. Sabía que Camus tenía miedo de mostrarse tan voluble y en esa sola palabra, en esa petición venía envuelta la súplica más grande que le haría a Milo en toda su vida. Él supo lo que Camus trató de decirle: ahora ya conoces mi debilidad, ahora sabes que no soy perfecto, ahora sabes que soy tan desconsoladoramente mortal como tú. No me abandones por ello, Milo.

–Te quiero –le dijo acariciando su espalda que seguía subiendo y bajando cargada de sollozos –. Pese a todo te sigo queriendo –agregó y sintió que los dedos de Camus aprisionaban la tela de su camisa con una desesperación palpable.

Lo recordó todo, eso había sido hace ya unos meses. Habían pasado más de once meses de enfermedad. La marca en su rostro se había desvanecido casi por completo, las lesiones habían desaparecido, pero Milo tenía miedo, cada día temía que el Lupus se tornara irreversible y entonces sí… debían prepararse para conocer el verdadero sufrimiento. Cuando el… ¿quinto? ¿Séptimo? Había perdido la cuenta de los trenes que habían pasado sin que él se decidiera a subir. Sin embargo cuando vio llegar uno nuevo se dio cuenta que no podía hacerlo. Era una crueldad abandonar a Camus en ese estado sin decirle nada. Al menos se merecía una explicación tras todos los años que habían compartido.

Caminó de vuelta a su apartamento en la Ribera Izquierda. Abrió la puerta con su juego de llaves y antes de franquearla sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura al ver frente a él, en la sala a Camus, apartándose las lágrimas del rostro. Alzó su cara y sus ojos aún húmedos se encontraron con lo de Milo que estaban llenos de sorpresa. Se puso de pie y caminó lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron hasta Milo, este se encontraba con los labios entreabiertos, aún con la duda en su rostro. Cerró la puerta y extendió sus brazos esperando a que Camus se arrojara hacia él, pero eso no ocurrió sino que se puso frente a él y ahí se detuvo.

Milo sintió un temor extraño, Camus lo penetraba con una mirada de decepción, de mucha decepción. Sin decirle nada alzó la palma de su mano y con ella le atravesó el rostro. Por el impacto ladeó la cara y cerró los ojos. Tardó en reponerse de esa posición, no por lo duro del golpe sino porque comprendió que Camus se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones.

– ¿Por qué? –le preguntó en un siseo encogiéndose de hombros.

Milo atestiguó como Camus se hacía pequeño delante de él. Desvió la mirada y soltó un quejido de culpa, de angustia y de enorme desasosiego.

– ¿Por qué? –repitió Milo.

Apretó la quijada y trató de mostrarse íntegro, pero no pudo conseguirlo. Comenzó a llorar, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, sin embargo las lágrimas no dieron tregua. Era el dolor que se había ido guardando todos esos días, semanas, ¡meses! Los meses de incertidumbre, de ansiedad y de miedo a perder a Camus.

–Te pedí que no lloraras por mí –le reprochó Camus.

–Déjame en paz, yo puedo llorar por ti cuantas veces quiera –contestó Milo arrancándose un par de lágrimas antes de voltear a verlo.

Ambos miraron la tristeza reflejada en sus rostros y pudieron ver la desolación y todo lo que la prueba más difícil que habían tenido que enfrentar había causado. Los estragos estaban ahí. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que su amor se pondría a prueba? Ahora estaban frente a frente y ninguno se atrevía a dar una respuesta.

Camus se le quedó viendo sin querer contestar nada. Temblaba a causa del frío, del temor y de la vacilación en ambos. Si eso llegaba a su fin más vale que fuera rápido. Si su amor solo había sido para los buenos tiempos y entonces no podían cumplir el mandato de estar juntos tanto en salud cómo en enfermedad entonces eso no era amor. ¿Pero quién de los dos tenía la culpa?

–Perdóname.

Milo dobló sus cejas, su nariz se constipó enseguida y su respiración se aceleró cuando escuchó esa palabra salir de los labios de Camus.

–No, soy yo quien…

–Perdóname por haberte pedido que no lloraras por mí, porque entonces dejé que te ahogaras por dentro. Te pido perdón por todas las noches en las que bien pudimos haber hecho el amor y en lugar de eso la pasé con fiebre mientras que tú no pudiste dormir por mi culpa, por todas las veces que tuviste que ayudarme a levantarme, por cada día perdido que en lugar de disfrutar estuvieron llenos de sufrimiento. Milo, perdona mi enfermedad, perdona haberme olvidado de ti por darle prioridad a curarme.

–Tú no tuviste la culpa, Camus, ¡estabas tan enfermo! ¡Aún lo estás! –exclamó Milo bajando el rostro y cubriéndoselo cuando nuevas lágrimas aparecieron.

–Yo tuve la culpa de todo, Milo. Yo soy el causante de tu sufrimiento. Sé que no quise enfermarme, pero así fue y no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para salir adelante por mí mismo como tú deseabas que lo hiciera, porque me conocías fuerte y jamás te mostré lo débil que podía llegar a ser. Ahora lo sabes, Milo, ¿eso por eso que ibas a abandonarme?

–No…

– ¿Ahora qué luzco tan frágil ya no te atraigo? ¿Me detestas por mi debilidad?

– ¡No! –gritó Milo descubriendo su rostro y avanzando para desvanecer la distancia entre los dos con un abrazo sumamente posesivo que Camus jamás se esperó –. ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso!?

–Milo, no quiero atarte a mí. Tú mereces algo mejor que un hombre que solo te trae desdicha.

– ¡Es el miedo a perderte el que casi me hizo huir! –confesó Milo apartándose y tomando su rostro para mirar esos zafiros que reflejaban un amor infinito hacia él –. Si me llegas a faltar, Camus… si algún día llega a pasar, no sé que voy a hacer. Tuve miedo de que murieras, ¡todavía temo! Si tú te mueres yo me muero contigo, Camus, ¡me muero!

Las pupilas de Camus temblaron de nerviosismo, de cuestionamientos e ideas encontradas. Milo acarició sus mejillas con sus pulgares, luego perdió sus dedos por entre sus cabellos y cerró sus ojos cuando sus frentes se unieron. Camus también cerró sus ojos y respiró tranquilo, después de tantos meses viviendo una mentira, pensando que Milo jamás lo había amado lo suficiente y que lo había decepcionado se dio cuenta que así no eran las cosas. No era falta de amor sino cobardía.

–Entonces… ¿me amas aún? –preguntó tímido.

Milo abrió sus ojos y alzó el rostro, así lo hizo también Camus esperando con ansias una respuesta.

–Dioses, Camus, sabes bien que así es –le dijo pasando la yema de su dedo por su ceja partida –. Algo se quebró en mí, no sabía lo que era hasta este momento. Fui yo mismo quien se quebró, Camus. Iba a dejarte no porque ya no te amara sino porque te amo tanto que la sola idea de perderte me resulta insoportable. Me aterra estar aquí, a tu lado si es que eso llega a suceder.

–Todavía me amas –dijo Camus sonriendo y Milo observó cómo sus labios temblaban.

–Sí –le dijo con una sinceridad tal que a Camus no le cupo la menor duda que le decía la verdad –. Que te quede bien claro, Camus: volví porque, sin importar si llegamos a salir de esto, quiero estar contigo, si nos queda poco tiempo, entonces le sacaremos provecho ¿no crees? –preguntó y Camus rió. Río y lloró al mismo tiempo antes de sentir el beso de Milo sobre sus labios. Aquel, el más beso entre los besos.

– ¿Y si nos ganara el tiempo? –preguntó Camus alcanzando a rozar su mejilla –. ¿Si pronto debo decirte adiós, Milo?

Milo reflexionó aquellas palabras antes de sonreírle con melancolía y contestar:

–No digas adiós, Camus.

Camus sonrió al escuchar su respuesta. Ambos recordaron aquellas palabras que Milo le había dedicado antes de su primer día de trabajo. Con eso también se acordaron de sus días más felices en París en los que el futuro lucía prometedor para ambos. Entonces, por un momento se olvidaron de la tristeza y compartieron una risa que les renovó la esperanza. La esperanza de que Camus respondiera como en aquella ocasión: no, nunca.


End file.
